


Afternoon

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kisses - Chril Edition [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, idk man they're just happy nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: For the Kiss Meme - Prompt six: "staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in"They're happy and cuddly and there are smoochies





	Afternoon

Chris has been tapping away at his PADD for a good two hours now, occasionally taking a sip of the cocktail Phil mixed him, but other than that his eyes haven’t left the device in front of him. He drew the short straw, of sorts, what with him being captain and all, because he usually had twice the amount of reports to file as Phil did.

That also means that Phil’s already done with his reports, but there’s no reason for him to go anywhere; the ship might be orbiting a starbase, but they’d visited it before and nothing it had to offer particularly struck Phil’s fancy. Or Chris’, for that matter.

It also gave him ample opportunity to simply look at Chris, long legs stretched out to tangle with Phil’s, wearing simple white linen pants that are exactly tight enough to accentuate his ass, but loose enough to be comfortable. He’s slouched a bit, and his hair has stayed long. Out here in the black Starfleet and their ideas of what haircuts their officers should have can’t touch them, and given Phil’s decidedly positive response to his long hair after they’d come together again after their half year apart, he simply hadn’t seen a reason to cut it. Now there’s a curl hanging in his face, and Chris’ taken to blowing it away on occasions, though it always falls back immediately.

Phil likes it.

Chris has also, surprisingly, given the privacy of his quarters, opted for wearing a t shirt, an old gray Academy one, the logo almost completely washed out. It’s incredibly tight on him and usually rides up to show off his belly, little rolls of skin and defined treasure trail.

Phil fixates on that strip of skin for a while, watching it move with Chris’ every breath, then looking further upwards and watching his chest strain the fabric. His nipples are visible and Phil daydreams of playing with them, but he’s already banned from touching Chris’ feet while he works, and he doesn’t want to get himself kicked off the couch.

Chris takes another sip of cocktail, long fingers wrapping themselves almost delicately around the glass, the moisture making his lips glisten, and Phil finds himself wanting.

Not that Chris is at all withholding affection, but he’s a really good looking guy and Phil’s a healthy, allosexual male who gets exclusive dibs on the ‘fleet’s hottest captain, and it’s quite alluring to press Starfleet’s best and brightest against a couch or a wall or a bed and kiss him until he can’t breathe anymore.

Chris has nice lips, soft, not too full, gentle and very, very skilled. Oh, the things he can do with them. In a conversation, he’s almost constantly at least smirking a little bit, and when he really smiles - god, he’s lovely then. Or a really dirty sexy grin tugging at the corners of his mouth… damn.

    “You’re staring,” Chris mutters almost inaudibly. He looks up over the edge of his PADD and shoots Phil one of his wonderful smirks. His knees go a bit weak then, and it might be ridiculous that he’s falling more and more in love with this crazy man every day, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the galaxy.

    “Sue me,” he retorts with a grin of his own.

Chris rolls his eyes. “Come on, you gotta let me work.”

    “Oh, I  _ am _ letting you work. You’re just easily distracted. Dare I say you’d rather do anything else than this?”

Chris lets the PADD fall into his lap and stretches long over the arm of the couch that he’s leaned against. That tight shirt of his rides up even more, giving Phil a nice view of his stomach, and he doesn’t pull it back down again after resuming his previous position. A foot worms its way into Phil’s lap, and he nudges his thumb into the soft part of the sole almost immediately. Chris hums happily.

    “I’ll be done in… oh, another half hour or so, and then you can have my full attention,” he promises. “Try not to be too distracting ‘til then.”

Phil grins. “Don’t get your hopes up, baby.”

 

He does manage to behave himself, only gently stroking the sole of the foot in his lap, and only continuously staring at Chris’ lips, watching him lick off a drop of the cocktail, or just wetting them, and if he weren’t looking so focused, Phil would swear he does it on purpose.

Almost precisely half an hour after his initial promise, Chris draws a final signature with a flourish and hits the ‘submit’ button, then chucking the PADD aside and poking his toes into Phil’s stomach.

Phil laughs and runs his fingers along the instep and then up his pant leg, rubbing soft circles into the skin he finds.

    “All done?”

Chris salutes lazily. “Yessir. Do I get my reward now?”

Phil snorts. “Your reward is the abnormally large sum of credits transferred to your account every month. Congratulations Chris, you’re an adult, you did your paperwork like a good grownup.”

Chris slides even lower onto the couch. “Shouldn’t I at least get a lollipop?” There’s a playful sparkle in his eyes that Phil knows all too well.

    “Aren’t you a bit too old to be cajoled into things by promises of sugary sweets?”

    “Mmh. Alright, how about an  _ adult _ lollipop?”

Phil groans in laughter. “You’re the absolute worst, you know that?”

Chris laughs as well, tossing his head back and running a hand through his locks. 

    “Come on, there has to have been a reason for why you kept staring at me, babe.”

Phil looks him over again, nothing the little creases in his shirt, his mussed hair, the light in his eyes and the smile dancing on the edge of his lips. Those lips.

He crawls into Chris’ lap, careful not to accidentally elbow him in the ribs, and presses the kiss to them that he’d wanted to give Chris for hours now. Chris makes a pleased sound into Phil’s mouth, eyes falling shut. 

Phil watches him, how his brow furrows as he deepens the kiss, revels in the soft moan falling from his lover’s lips. Chris cups his jaw and they pull apart, a bit starry eyed, smiling like idiots. Phil gets comfortable on Chris’ chest.

    “Holo?” he asks, and Chris waves his hand, the projector nodes lighting up and showing them the collection of available channels, and Phil snuggles into his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> (i feel obliged to tell you that i am NOT doing the kiss meme in any order :D) thank you for reading!


End file.
